killertunajump rewrite
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Sam and Cat feel left out and their crushes are spending too much time with Jade, so what do they do? Bring in Jade's crush, Tori Vega. I'm really not happy with this. it was like, 3am when I wrote it and I haven't bothered to edit it.


"Well, that failed." Sam mutters as she collapses on the couch.

"Yeah. Sorry for calling Freddie and flirting with him in front of you." Cat says, sitting on a nearby chair.

"That's okay, kid. I'm sorry for kissing Robbie. In more ways than you know. Took me about 6 bottles of mouthwash to get the taste outta my mouth. That wasn't tasty in any sense of the word."

"I like the taste."

"I worry about you." They sit in silence for a while until Sam speaks again. "Cat, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. We shape cotton candy into a drumstick shape and then we sell cotton drumsticks!" The girl exclaims.

"...That's a good idea. I'm gonna write that down. But what I was really thinking is... you know how the idea of us calling Frobbie was to make the other jealous?" She doesn't wait for a reply. "Well, all we managed to do is make the three of them cut us out completely. Now Jade is replacing me for Freddie and suddenly they're the best of friends. And Robbie clings to them like a rash."

"One time my brother had a rash on his... you know... thingy..."

"Stop."

"And the doctor gave him special cream but he wanted to be a cat like me so"

_"Stop."_

"He put it on his tongue and he-"

"STOP!"

"Kay kay." Cat whimpers.

"Anyway... now we need to plan our next move. We need a way to pull Jade away from Frobbie. Then the group will split and will once again reform. I get Freddie. You get Robbie. Jade gets... is it Beck? The boy with the awesome hair?"

"Nope. They broke up." Cat shrugs

"But Nona said that Jade said that they were together." Sam frowns

"Yeah, Jade lied. She hates telling people she's single."

"How long ago did they break up?"Sam asks

"Six months."

Sam whistles. "And she's still single? Man, good looks mean less and less these days. Why did they break up?"

"Jade loved someone else." Cat shrugs.

"What? And he doesn't like her back?"

"She does. Jade's just too scared to ask."

"Oh, so she's bi?" Sam asks

"Yeah..."

"And who does she like?" Sam asks

"Err... Tori... But it's really not a big thing..."

"Tori? That chick who was dating Steven? Brown hair, doe eyes, ridiculous cheekbones?" Sam clarifies

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow. Miss goody two shoes has a sapphic side." Sam smirks

"Huh?"

Sam smiles and waves it off. "Do you have a photo?"

Cat nods and takes out her phone, showing Sam the wall paper. "That's her." She points to Tori.

Sam raises her eyebrows and nods appreciatively. "Yeah, I would turn gay for that."

"Well, Tori didn't exactly turn Jade gay." Cat says, blushing and looking at the ground.

Sam chuckles and jokingly slaps Cat on the arm. "You little minx."

"Tori's been hung up on Jade since she started HA. The tension between them is driving everyone crazy. Well, here's Tori's number. Shall I call her?"

"Yeah. Tell her what's happened and that Jade's really upset and psycho and we need her for damage control."

"Kay kay." She says, calling Tori's cell and putting it on speaker. It goes to voice mail and Cat hangs up.

"Cat! Why didn't you leave a message? Or call her her at home?"

"Her sister."

"Trina, isn't it?"

"Yeah. She doesn't like me much. Whenever I call their house and she answers she hangs up when she knows it's me."

"Why? What did you do to her?"

Cat blushes again and mutters "same sort of thing as I did to Jade, but not really..."

"What d'ya mean not really?"

"I thought I left a note. But... I didn't."

Sam laughs. "Wait, isn't she, like, really annoying?"

"But hot." Her phone rings. She answers. "Tori! Hi!"

"Put it on speaker!" Sam instructs. Cat does.

"Sam's here, too!"

"Hey Sam and Cat!" Tori yells into the speaker

"Hahahahaha!"

"What? What's so funny?" Tori asks

"Sam & Cat! It sounds like a TV show on Nickelodeon!" Cat laughs

Sam pauses to look at her roommate worriedly before continuing. "Anyway... We need you to come play peacekeeper. Or medium. Or lion tamer."

"What's Jade done now?"

"She's gone psycho." Sam lies

"Like... more that usual?"

"Yup. She's driving everyone crazy." Cat nods, forgetting that Tori can't see her.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"We need damage control. Cat said you were the best woman for the job." Sam shrugs

Tori sighs. "I'll be there in an hour. Same address, right?"

"Yeah." Cat confirms

45 minutes later, Sam and Cat have a plan to get their friends together, and Tori is standing at Cat's door, with no idea, hesitantly knocking before realizing it's open.

"Sam? Cat? I'm here." Tori shouts. She sighs and sits on the sofa, only for the girls to appear from the bedroom and sit next to her on their couch.

"Sorry, Cat was trying to tidy my side of the room. Nice glasses, by the way." Sam explains.

"Ah. And thanks." Tori nods in understanding because she hates when people mess with her stuff.

"When I was little, my brother-"

They are saved from whatever Cat was about to say by the door slamming open and Jade, Freddie and Robbie walking in. Well, Robbie was limping, probably due to the massive paint splat over his crotch. All three of them were covered in paint.

Jade sees Tori and the faint pink tinge on the play writes cheeks is unmistakable. "Tori. Hi. I had no idea you were here. I mean, wow. This is a pleasant surprise... I mean, not pleasant, of course. You know I hate you, right Vega? Sam, can I borrow a shirt? Paint ball victim isn't a look I can pull off."

"I don't know, Jade, you can pull off any look. And I love you, too." She winks, smirking at Jade's expression.

Jade composes herself and says, "Fine then, _Sweetie_, I'm going to get changed in Sam and Cat's room. Although you'd probably prefer if I just did it here." Now it's her turn to wink. Tori is speechless, wide eyed, and bright red. It's their game. Who gets the last word.

"Okay, the tension is driving even me crazy, and you've seen who I hang out with. Freddie and Carly, Carly and Gibby, me and Spencer. My life was a mass of sexual tension, but this is ridiculous."

Jade chuckles as she walks into the girl's room. She can vaguely hear Sam laughing as she goes through the girl's drawers looking for something clean. She grabs a pair of dark blue jeans that seem vaguely familiar. She also grab one of her many, many, many, penny tees. This one is blue with black writing that says **RANDOM SASS.** It's a bit tight on her because even though Sam is slightly older, she's also a C-cup

She gets changed and walks back into the living room. Seeing another chance to win their game, she smirks at Tori as she goes to sit next to her and she says; "I borrowed these clothes, kay, Sam? Oh, sorry, _honey_ I know you probably prefer me without them." Tori's face is bright red in seconds. She turns to Jade and is about to say something but then Sam, who is on Jade's other side, spanks her. A small moan escapes her and Tori can't help but think how hot it sounds, even though she isn't the one causing it. She turns on Sam, face now red, and asks "what the hell was that?"

"I spanked you." She shrugs.

"Why?" Jade asks

"I wanted to, besides, your ass looks good in those jeans."

Tori looks jealous and the guys are just sitting on the spare seats, silently watching the girls with their mouths slightly open.

Jade leans back, showing just how tight the shirt is. Tori notices.

"Yeah, eyes up here, babe." Jade jokes. Tori blushes and hastily looks away.

"Anyway, Jade, I need to talk to you. Can you guys leave, please?" Soon she and Jade are the only ones in the room. "Now, Jade, Sam and Cat brought me down here to talk to you."

"What?"

"Yeah. Apparently you've gone psycho and are driving everyone crazy, but when I showed up, you seemed to be... not. Care to explain?"

"I dunno. They were the ones that called you. I didn't think I was acting like that, well... any more than usual." Jade frowns

"You sure?"

"Yes, Tori." Jade replies in a bored tone.

"Fine. I believe you. Let's go and talk to Sam and Cat." The girls go to find them. They are standing side by side with an ear up against the door of the room they were in. _So much for privacy._ Tori motions for Jade to take Sam, and she'll get Cat. Jade nods and puts her hand on the doorknob, holding up three fingers. A countdown. When she hits zero, she opens the door. Sam and Cat stumble into the room, no longer being supported by the door. They immediately make a run for it, going into different sections of the house. Tori and Jade chase after them, as they follow their targets into their spare room. They are very clearly hiding under the bed. The chasers start towards it but as they reach the foot of the bed they step in something sticky. Glue. And not just any glue. Cat's gorilla glue, that needs industrial solvent to get rid of it.

The blonde and the redhead run to the door, locking it behind them. Jade bends over to untie her laces and motions to Tori. "Well? Are you gonna follow my lead or are you just gonna stare at me?" Tori blushes and pushes her glasses further up her nose before unzipping her boots and jumping out, landing on unglued ground. She kneels in front of Jade and unties the shoe she is struggling with for her, and then she stands on the bed behind her. Then she lifts Jade out of her boots.

"Tori! Put me down!" She screams.

"Okay." Tori says, before lowering her down so she is only a few inches above the glue carpet.

"Tori. Don't you dare drop me. Pull me up. Now."

Tori laughs and does as she's told. The two girls end up laying next to each other on the bed, Tori panting slightly and Jade explaining that she's only lying that close to "get away from the glue". Tori rolls her eyes good naturedly. That's when they see the note on the wall next to them.

"Hold my legs." Tori tells Jade. She does. "Seriously. If I fall, you die." Jade nods. With that Tori stretches out and snags the note off the wall. Jade pulls her back onto the bed and they lie in the position they've landed in for a second or two. The front of Jade's knees tucked into the back of Tori's. Jade's arms around Tori's waist. Her head in the crook of Tori's neck.

"What does the note say?" Jade whispers.

Tori sighs and starts to read:

"_Dear Tori and Jade~_

_We won't let you out of here until you talk about the tension that's been driving you and everyone around you crazy. When you say it, don't tell us. We'll probably hear you._

_~Sam & Cat_"

Jade shuffles closer to Tori to look at the note herself, and is surprised to feel the heat emanating off her cheek.

They then shift slightly so they were still in the position but could also look each other in the eye.

"Tori?" Jade asks

"Yeah, Jade?"

"Does that meant what I think it means?"

"I dunno. What do you think it means?"

"Well, they invited you here. They lock us in a bedroom, of all places. With a relatively comfortable bed that can only hold two of us if we get really close together. And I've always kinda loved you. Maybe that's what they mean."

"Yeah, and it also accounts for the tension thing. And we're always flirting. Oh, and I'm kinda... It'n not just about getting out of here, or getting laid. I want you to know before I lose the courage... I'minlovewithyou."

"Oh, really? Well, my confession doesn't seem nearly as good as yours now." She says, smiling sexily at Tori. "I'm gonna have to make up for that." She adds as her hand drifts in between their bodies, down to just above Tori's legs.

Outside, Sam smirks at Cat. "We did it. We got Jade and Tori together."

"Oh, can I go congratulate them?" Cat asks, eager.

"Maybe you should wait a few hours?" Sam suggests.

"Kay kay." Cat says. Sam smiles.

"Well, now Jori's taken care of, who next? Me and Freddie or you and Robbie?"

"Ooh! Let's flip some bibble for it!"

"No bibble!" He orders.

"Just use a coin." Tori sighs.

"Okay, then. Cat, heads or tales?" Sam asks.

"Tails."

The coin flips and lands on Sams hand.

"Okay, people, the next couple we will be getting together is..."

**A/N~ Yeah, that's all you're getting. It's only a 1 shot. Oh, but if there is some interest I will do a sequel.**


End file.
